english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Luci Christian
Luci Christian (born March 18, 1973 in Hamilton, Texas) is an American ADR script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Nagisa Furukawa in Clannad and Clannad: After Story, Nami in One Piece and Tenma Tsukamoto in School Rumble. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Poyo, Anna (ep10), Birdie the Fairy (ep22), Clara the Fairy (ep20), Elka Fairy (ep24), Fairy (ep26), Iny (ep17), Maria (ep15), Stonie Fairy (ep25), Thunder Fairy (ep21), Treenie Fairy (ep25), Will (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Deunan Knute Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Banri Edasaki, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Banri Edasaki *AKB0048 (2013) - Nagisa Motomiya *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Nagisa Motomiya *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Miranda Quenti *Air Gear (2007) - Ringo Noyamano *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Deunan Knute *Aquarion (2008) - Futaba *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Maia Tsukigane, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Riko Mine *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Riko Mine (ep1) *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Yukari Tanizaki, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Nita (ep2), Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Nagisa Furukawa *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Rikantz "Ritz" Seaberry *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Trish, Additional Voices *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Hami Osawa, Sarai (ep1), Tuna Eater, Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Yui Kounagi *Elfen Lied (2005) - Hiromi Kurama (ep10), Mariko, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Natsu *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Truth, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Gobeh (ep6) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Katsuki Yoshimi *Gosick (2017) - Phantom Thief Quiaran (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Shizuki Ugaya *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Osaki Fox, Shizuki Ugaya *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (ep10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Narrator *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kiyomi Watase, Koyuki (ep4) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Ochaco Uraraka (Announced) *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Ichihime, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Nami *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Prétear (2003-2004) - Himeno *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Little Ace (ep6; Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Johann *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2007) - Child (ep21) *Samurai Girls (2011) - Sen Tokugawa *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Young Yukimura *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Yotsuba *Tokkō (2007) - Ami Inukai (ep7) *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Chu'nyan, Haganemaru, Kiishimu *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Riku, Young Lucia, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Little Fox, Nurie (ep17) 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Trixie 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Deunan Knute *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Marika Kato *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Nagisa Furukawa, Ushio Okazaki *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Chizuru Tomi *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Nami *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nami *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Nami *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Berui *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Erica Hartmann *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Rita Mordio *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Young Kyuta 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Bachelor/'Hikaru Asakura' 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hungary *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Hungary, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Answering Machine, Lady Directions, Teen Girl A *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Asagi Kusanagi Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Child, Gaige, Hera Claymore, Laney, Una 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - C.J. Arnold *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Childish *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Elma *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nami Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. External Links *Luci Christian on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors